1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a character string processing system that includes an application device and an input server, which processes a character string using a display device having a small character string display area.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of linking an application device which processes a character string with an input server which inputs the character string to the application device is explained, for example, in Document 1.
According to this conventional technology, the input server has a kana-kanji conversion function and a GUI function for the user operations, edits an input character string, and sends a confirmed character string to the application device, as the editing result. The application device displays the confirmed character string in a display area. Meanwhile, the input server, while editing the input character string, displays a character string of which the editing is in progress, based on the display information received from the application device, independently from the application device.    Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H3-144846.